


Twitch Thot Luke

by twinkylukey



Series: Twitch Thot Luke [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, Ashton really likes twitch thot Luke, Bottom Luke, Bottom Luke Hemmings, Daddy Ashton, Gay Sex, Gay Smut, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Top Ashton, Top Ashton Irwin, Twitch Girl Luke, Twitch Thot Luke, hehehee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 22:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21205343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkylukey/pseuds/twinkylukey
Summary: I really want to make this a series! Let meknow if you like it!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really want to make this a series! Let me  
know if you like it!

Luke fixed the headphones upon his curly head. He was really excited to stream today. The generous male donations had been abundant recently, and he attributed it to his friend Michael's kitty ear headphones. They were bubblegum pink and shaped Luke's gentle face perfectly.

"You can only borrow them!" Michael said to Luke. 

"Of course," Luke had responded. 

But the truth is, Luke had been "borrowing" them for the fourth week in a row—the fourth week since he started his Twitch. Luke had always admired the pretty girls who earned thousands just playing video games and flirting with the camera. There was no reason a pretty boy couldn't do that (He did both of those things on the daily anyways.He might as well be paid for it...). 

He created an account and called himself, "Cheesetoastie11." He regretted that silly name later because no one really took his channel seriously. Luke had five viewers for the first two weeks, and the lack of attention inspired him to get creative one day. 

He came onto the screen in shorts that left nothing to the imagination, and he insisted on showing the camera them. 

"Hey guys! I just want to show everyone my cute shorts!" Luke giggled and fluffed his hair. "Let me know if you like them!"

The once empty live chat began to fill with comments from lonely old guys or supportive girls, and Luke quickly blew up for being the "thickest boy on Twitch."

Now, revealing outfits and slutty actions defined Luke's online persona. Various YouTubers even made commentary videos on how they disagreed with his content. That didn't stop him. All publicity was good publicity. He was already receiving brand deals and fanmail in his P.O. box. 

_Irwin94 made a donation of $15_

_Irwin94: Are those the same headphones from when you started the channel?_

"Yeah, I want to get more kitty ear headphones! These are Razor!" Luke responded to a curious fan in the chat. Suddenly, a notification for a contribution filled the room. Luke cooed. 

_Irwin94 made a donation of $150_

_Irwin94: Buy more. I want to see red ones._

"Aw! Thank you Irwin94! I will be able to with your lovely donation!" Luke giggled and bit his lip. "Anyways, guys, I was just going to talk today rather than play a game because I saved my progress, and yeah. I'm trying something different."

_Irwin94: You're so beautiful. I'd be your sugar daddy._

_Irwin94: I love your outfit. So perfect._

Luke blushed and tried not to get flustered on camera. This guy was more aggressively infatuated than many of his other fans. He didn't want him to stop, but he couldn't address it publicly or the fans would think he was showing favoritism, and maybe this guy was a murderer. 

_Irwin94: Q & A. I want to know about you. _

_Lukesbiggestfan: Q&A!!!_

_BrianLoganDales: Q&A gorgeous. We want to know about you._

The screen continued to light up with more responses. All of them really wanted Luke to do a question and answer, so he gave the people what they want. 

"Oh okay! I'll do a Q&A!" Luke squeaked a giggled and twirled his hair. "First question..."

He scrolled through the choices of questions on his desktop, then he looked at the webcam when he found a good one. 

"Have you ever had sex?" Luke blushed and bit his lip. "I've never gone all the way, no." He laughed awkwardly. The comments section went crazy, but the patron that caught Luke's eye was Irwin94. 

_Irwin94: Let daddy fuck you._

Most of the comments said things like that, but Irwin94's gave him butterflies and made him lose his place in the chat. 

"O-Okay next question..." Luke coughed and bit his lip. "Will you bend over and touch your toes...sure! I don't why you guys would want me to touch my toes, but okay." He giggled. He was playing innocent. 

Luke walked to the center of his room and softly caressed his legs as he bent down to grab his toes. He could hear more donations being made, and he could see the screen from the chat illuminating the entire room. 

_Irwin94: You're making me desperate._

Luke shifted in his computer chair. He decided that after the stream, he needed to message this mysterious patron. "Next question..." 

"Do you have a boyfriend? No, I don't. Nobody in my area likes twinks," He shrugged. "I'm a big bottom looking for a big top if anyone is interested."

Luke said this in order to spark a response from Irwin94. Sure enough:

_Irwin94: I'm a big top looking for a big bottom like you. You're my dream boy, bunny._

_"B-Bunny...”_ Luke accidentally said out loud and moaned. He almost drooled until he realized he was on camera and quickly regained control. "Sorry guys, I saw a bunny on my screen. I love bunnies!" 

Luke continued the stream a flustered mess; there was no way he couldn't discover who Irwin94 was. After he told his fans goodnight, he immediately sent Irwin94 a private message. 

_Cheesetoastie11: hey, i just really want to thank you for your donations, and i'm so flattered by all of your sweet comments. _

_The man responded within ten minutes. _

_Irwin94: There's more where that came from if you were mine. _

_Cheesetoastie11: what's your name?_

Luke should feel ashamed for being so desperate for one of his patrons, but his curiosity was relentless. 

_Irwin94: Ashton Irwin _

_Cheesetoastie11: can i see a picture?_

_Irwin94: Can I?_

_Cheesetoastie11: we'll both send one._

In his best red panties, Luke took a picture of himself in the mirror. He made sure his bum looked huge and his eyes looked innocent. 

Ashton responded with a similar picture of himself in the mirror. He had golden skin, hazel eyes, and midnight black hair. He kind of looked like Elvis and James Dean had a baby. Luke had expected an old man, but this guy was beautiful. 

_Cheesetoastie11: omg. ur perfect. _

_Irwin94: I could say the same about you. _

_Cheesetoastie11: i know this is crazy, but we should snapchat or something..._

_Irwin94: My Snapchat handle is the same as Twitch_

Luke added the handsome man on Snapchat. They spent the whole night sending cute pictures of themselves, and sometimes Luke would learn something about the mysterious boy. It was around 3 am when things started to get more heated, when Luke received a text from Ashton asking for his number. 

Luke gave it to him, expecting a text, but his phone vibrated on the bed. Luke felt his stomach drop to his chest as he slowly answered. 

"H-Hello? Ashton?"

"Hi, baby," Ashton said in what Luke thought was the sexiest voice he'd even heard, but even better was that he recognized an Australian accent. 

"Oh my gosh! You're Australian too?! I didn't expect you to call me," Luke giggled softly. 

"I didn't expect you to notice me at all," Ashton admitted. 

"Nobody has ever said things like that to me," Luke almost whispered and rolled in his bed with butterflies in his stomach. 

"You're the most beautiful boy I've ever seen," Ashton sighed. Luke whimpered in response. 

"I want you to be my sugar daddy like you promised. Where do you live?!" Luke whined like a brat. 

"Australia," Ashton laughed. 

"Obviously, but where," Luke huffed. 

"Sydney," Ashton said. 

"Can I meet you somewhere?" Luke rubbed his own thighs. 

"I'd love to meet you and make you my sugar baby, pretty bunny," Ashton said in a growl. 

"Oh god. I'll meet you at that coffee shop in downtown, okay?" Luke panted, daring to touch himself at the prospect of fucking a stranger. 

"I can't wait to make you flustered in person. I've waited a long time for this..." Ashton said softly. 

+

Michael told Luke he was crazy for agreeing to meet with a patron, and so what if there was a high possibility of Ashton being a catfish? Luke wanted someone to say those wonderful things to him in person. In fact, the whole reason he had created his Twitch was because he felt lonely. Michael had a boyfriend, and he was always busy going on dates. But Luke had no one except the old guys who sent him money for showing his body. 

He wore a soft, blue sweater and jeans that hugged his body nicely, and he waited at a back table with his flat white in hand. He hoped Ashton would recognize him. His hair wasn't pulled up in the usual bun. It was down and cradled his soft face. 

Luke had been in the coffee shop for thirty minutes; his palms were sweating with worry. Maybe Ashton ditched him? Maybe it was all in his head, and he was insane? He stayed at the table though, watching the door open and close with new customers. 

Luke shifted uncomfortably and played with the strings on his sweater. He checked his phone to see if Ashton had sent him a Snapchat. He had no luck, only a thousand likes on his new post and a few texts from Michael. 

_From Mikey:  
If you die, I'll have to throw a funeral!_

_From Mikey:  
Be safe! Plz!_

Luke sighed and went to respond to Michael when he heard a sweet, melodic voice. 

"A flat white for Ashton, please." 

It was soft and almost different to the one on the phone last night, but Ashton was just as ruggedly handsome. His black curls were softer, and his lips were pouty and kissable. Luke liked the way he dressed too. He looked like a musician: leather jacket, worn t-shirt, and black pants suited the image Luke had for him. Luke felt his knees quiver when he stood up, and he might have fallen in love when their eyes met. 

"Ashton?" Luke asked with a small smile. 

"Luke." He answered, giving him a smile back. 

"Come sit here," He motioned to the lonely table in the back. Ashton got his drink and quickly walked over. 

"Wow, Luke. You're even more beautiful in person..." Ashton said immediately. He had no filter. Luke assumed that men who liked him didn't need one. 

"Thank you," Luke blushed. "You like flat whites too?"

"I do," Ashton made an awful lot of eye contact. It gave Luke heart palpitations. 

"I...um...no one's ever spoken to me the way you do. It's as if you know me so well for a stranger," Luke's fingers twitched to touch the large hand across from his own. 

"I've watched all of your videos, Luke. I have dreamed of meeting you since I saw you. You are the perfect boy. So sweet and gentle...pretty eyes and lips. And baby, that ass of yours...sorry to be crass, but—" Ashton sighed, laughing a little at Luke's little grin. "Yeah, you know you're pretty. Don't you?"

Luke gushed, "Not in the way you say it," He giggled. 

"Well, yeah. You're also such a tease..." Ashton mumbled. 

"I don't mean to be. I have to make money somehow!" They spoke as if they had known each other forever. 

"If you were mine, money wouldn't be a problem, bunny." Ashton reached out and caressed Luke's cheek. Luke leaned into it. 

"Bunny," He giggled in an Ashton-trance. "I made my Twitch kind of in search of a boyfriend."

"Nobody else could do what I plan to do to you," Ashton assured. Luke bit his lip. 

"Mmm what? You wouldn't tell me last night..." Luke blushed across his nose. 

"I'll give you a hint: pillow prince." Ashton smirked. Luke melted and leaned closer to Ashton subconsciously. 

"Oh, please," He whimpered. 

"You're too easily flustered. Wow." Ashton smirked. 

Luke nodded in response and looked at Ashton, biting his pretty lip. Ashton pulled it from his teeth instantly. "I'm gonna stop that little habit right now unless you want me to fuck you in a public restroom."

"I'll take what I can get," Luke explained. "I need someone to take care of me. My friend Michael said I might get murdered, but I knew in my heart you were different. You were my Twitch miracle."

"You're cute and sweet. That's like a trap," Ashton laughed softly. 

"Hopefully it works," Luke winked. 

They finished their drinks with continuous flirting, and Luke ended up caressing Ashton's leg with his foot. Luke could tell that Ashton pretended not to notice it, but when they were outside he immediately held Luke's waist. 

"Is this alright with you?" He smirked. 

Luke nodded rapidly. 

Ashton held him to his side. "How'd you get here?"

"Taxi," Luke said, in that dazed voice again. 

"Let's go to your place," Ashton whispered. 

"Yeah, my place," Luke giggled. 

So, Luke gave Ashton his address, and Ashton drove him there. He was pleased to find Luke's room as twinky as he always imagined. The infamous pink PC and gaming area were set up to the far right by the window, and the kitten ear headphones were propped nicely on their stand. The whole room was illuminated by the rainbow lighting coming from the system; it gave a beautiful ambiance. 

To the left was the bed Luke sometimes had chats in. It was littered with stuffed animals and pastel colored sheets. Luke's clothes were everywhere too; it made the place looked lived in and realistic. 

"Yep. This is a Twitch babe's room." Ashton took off his jacket. "I remember that from when you first started the Overwatch series!"

"I dressed up like DVA," Luke winked. "The costume was so tight."

"No need to remind me. I was watching the whole time," Ashton sat on the bed slowly. 

Luke sat beside him. "Thank you for all the money you gave me..." He hugged him. "I'm just a lonely broke boy."

"Of course, baby. You captivated me. I only want to please you," Ashton whispered to him. Luke could tell that Ashton was really shy; he wanted him to open up like he had online. 

"Sorry for all the panties everywhere," Luke blushed at his laundry-covered floor. 

"I like them. Especially..." He reached to pick over a small red thong. "This one." 

"You like red a lot, hmm?" Luke moved closer to Ashton. 

"On you," Ashton responded by putting Luke in his lap. Luke gasped. 

"Think of all the men you'd make jealous if they saw you while I was streaming," Luke blushed. 

"That'd turn me on. I'd want everyone to know I'm fucking the hottest little Twitch thot out there," Ashton said in a growl. 

Luke bit his lip and looked up at Ashton with doe eyes. 

Ashton responded with a smack to his bum. "No biting that lip, Lu. Trying to keep my cool."

Luke whined and let his eyes flutter shut in response. 

"I want us to be real," Luke whimpered. "I want to be your sugar baby like we promised last night. I know we've only just met, but I—like the way make me feel."

"Okay then. Deal. And we can get to know each other, and you're only allowed to show me everything. You can continue Twitch as you do, but no secret Patreons or I'll leave you high and dry."

"You're the only one who gets my nudes," Luke promised. Ashton hummed in satisfaction and gripped Luke's bum through his jeans. 

"Christ, baby. And you've never had sex before?" Ashton bit his lip. 

"No, but I'm not completely closed off..." Luke blushed. 

"Meaning?"

"I finger myself," Luke whispered. Ashton pressed kissed to his neck and huffed. 

"Where was that livestream?" Ashton unbuttoned Luke's pants and pulled them down his milky thighs. He sighed at the expanse of fleshy skin and smacked Luke's bum again. 

"Daddy," Luke answered and turned around for Ashton to see his bum. "Am I pretty?"

"God, you're more than just pretty, angel." Ashton kissed the flesh of his bum and played with the fabric of his soft, pink panties. "I want eat you out. Can I?"

"Please!" Luke let out a soft noise to follow and quickly lied on the bed. 

"Yeah, you just be your little slutty self and take it all. Fuck," Ashton pulled Luke's underwear down. 

Luke moaned and spread his legs. He was happy that Twitch kept him soft and shaved because he was usually shy, but he knew he looked good and apparently Ashton thought so too. He wouldn't let his hands leave Luke's bum. 

He caressed the globes of skin before licking into Luke's entrance. Luke clutched his stuffed animals and cried out. 

"Oh daddy!" Luke was a sensitive boy of course. 

Ashton responded by pulling Luke against his face. It was obvious that he had fantasized about this for awhile because he was taking amazing care of Luke. Luke had to wiggle his hips against the bed for some kind of friction because his whole body was full of electricity at every touch. It was the same feeling Ashton's words gave him. 

Luke all but rode Ashton's tongue. He felt so pampered and pretty even. All the attention on his body made him overwhelmed. 

"Are you going to have sex with me too?" Luke looked over his shoulder with red cheeks. 

"Of course I am. I'm just making you wet for me," Ashton growled. "This isn't the kind of ass you just don't fuck."

Ashton turned Luke over. He carefully took off Luke's sweater and caressed his body.

"You have cute nipples," Ashton mumbled, leaning forward to bite and lick them. Luke gasped and gripped Ashton's hair. 

"I'll let touching me slide this once, but only because your first time has to be special for you." Ashton growled. "But I do not play. You don't do things unless I tell you to."

"I understand," Luke moaned. His chest rose and fell rapidly. 

"Good." Ashton took his time then. He coated his fingers in lube and opened the princess-like boy up. Luke, of course, responded loudly and like a deprived whore. Ashton called him things like: "slut," "cumslut," cockslut," "bunny," "whore," and "twitch thot." That was all Luke ever wanted. 

When he felt that two fingers had scissored him open enough, Luke opened his cerulean eyes full of tears and pouted. "I'm ready, Ashy." 

"Ashy," He repeated. "I like it," he mumbled as he lubed his dick up. Ashton teased himself against the tightness of Luke's thighs and his entrance. It made him dip his head in Luke's neck. He was growing weaker, so he pushed inside. 

It was not disappointing for either of them. Luke squeezed his eyes shut because, at first it was the worst pain he ever felt. Ashton was huge inside of his barely-opened-by-a-dildo ass, but soon it was a dull ache. And Luke knew he was going to be addicted to the feeling. 

The rainbow lights from the PC made Ashton look like a god, and Luke wasn't expecting him to be as fit as the pictures had shown. He found himself caressing his back muscles and biceps too often. Ashton gave him a cocky smirk. 

"I'm gonna make it feel so good that you're going to feel me when you try to sleep. It's going to keep you awake, bunny. How bad you need me," Ashton growled into Luke's ear. Luke moaned a little mantra of:

"Don't stop. Ah! Ashy! Oh my gosh!"

Luke's vision blurred when one particular thrust of Ashton's hips made his whole body jolt. "Ashton! Do it again!" He screamed. 

"There it is..." He smirked and kissed Luke softly before hitting his spot again. Luke was a goner. His eyes crossed, and he let Ashton use his body from that point on. 

It was when he tightened around him that Ashton cautioned him of his release. Ashton made sure Luke came first, moaning and crying as he spilled onto his tummy. And Ashton finished after, pumping himself over Luke's face. 

"Can I cum on your face?" He groaned, speeding up. 

"Of course!" Luke giggled and moved so Ashton could aim better. He stuck his tongue out and moaned when Ashton's cum got all over his cheeks and tongue. 

"Fuck...such a Twitch thot. You should sell pictures of yourself like this..." Ashton groaned. 

"Take some of me!" Luke squeaked and clapped, so Ashton did. Luke posted them to his private Snapchat and captioned it:

_"Twitch boys like attention too!"_


	2. Twitch Thot Part 2

Luke posed in front of his full-length mirror while Ashton slept peacefully. The bunny ears were a lovely prop for his "business" portraits. Sitting on his knees with his feet tucked nicely beneath the curve of his bum, he shifted to a flattering position. His clear blue eyes were almost sapphires inside of the morning sun; the fresh love bites along his neck and collarbones were amethysts against his milk-textured skin, and that tender flush on his cheeks was rose quartz dancing in the creamy valley. He took a few pictures on his phone before staring at himself in admiration. 

Luke knew he was beautiful before, but with the mark of Ashton's teeth and hands, he was ethereal. He watched the black-haired boy stir in his sleep and admired his honeyed torso. He sighed softly. 

"So pretty..." He gushed and internally counted the breaths Ashton took, shifting comfortably in the bed. Ashton looked, almost, out of place among all of those stuffed animals and pink accents, but Luke thought he was meant to be there. Placing his phone on the night stand, he crawled back next to Ashton and hugged him dreamily. 

"Wake up, Daddy..." He pouted and kissed Ashton's chest. Ashton's unconscious figure recognized a change in pressure and cuddled into Luke's frame. Luke sighed loudly in response, trying to get a better response. 

Ashton didn't respond, but Luke was desperate for a positive reaction over his selfies. 

Luke resorted to shaking him awake; he decided he needed attention and compliments on his pictures.

"Daddy! Wake up!" Luke whimpered and kissed all over Ashton's face. 

"Bunny?" Ashton said in a low morning voice, "What's wrong, buttercup?" Luke gushed and rubbed Ashton's chest. 

"Will you look at my nudes? I'm gonna sell them," Luke said softly. Ashton groaned and kissed his cheek.

"That's what you shook me urgently over?" He ran a hand through his hair and gave Luke a warning look. "You're such a slut."

Luke shrugged, "I know. And?" 

"Nothin', baby. Nothin'," Ashton continued, "Now, where are these pictures?"

Luke reached for his phone and opened his camera roll. Proud of his "hard" work, he gave the phone to Ashton. Ashton squinted, adjusting to the bright screen. He softened when his eyes followed the curve of Luke's body. 

"Wow, bunny. I could've just looked at you and got the view in person," He teased Luke. Luke grumbled.

"Are they worth selling, daddy?" Luke pouted.

"Yeah. A creep like me would buy the shit out of these, Lu. I'd make your fat ass rich," Ashton kissed his cheek softly. Luke leaned into it and giggled. 

"Okay then. I'm going to advertise them tonight on a stream. Patreon is going to pay for a new shopping spree," Luke giggled and bit his lip. Ashton moved the curls out of Luke's eyes and kissed down his neck.

"And Daddy's gonna have his fun with these bunny ears and lowly excuses for panties," Ashton growled in Luke's ear. Luke gasped and smirked. 

"You like them?" He put Ashton's hands on his bum.

"They make me want to wear your ass out," Ashton responded with a sharp slap to Luke's peachy bum. Luke whined and hugged his neck, arching his back closer. 

"Well...maybe you should," Luke shrugged.

"Well, maybe you'd like that, thot," Ashton rolled his eyes. Luke was almost drooling like a dog. He looked up at Ashton with wide eyes.

"I really would," Luke replied dotingly. He reached for Ashton's hand, sucking on his fingers to mess with him. Ashton spanked him again.

"Must you always be such a cocktease?" Ashton shook his head in disapproval. Luke pouted and twirled his hair dumbly. 

"I'm not..." He lied. Ashton laughed.

"Baby, all you think about is dick," Ashton rolled his eyes fondly. Luke couldn't even argue, especially not when Ashton started to kiss his neck again. The calluses on his hands contrasted with the softness of Luke's thighs. Luke was lost in the feeling, inhaling deeply and spreading his legs for more access. 

"Whore," Ashton challenged. Luke nodded, blushing across his nose.

"Can I suck your dick? I'm sorry that I'm so needy. I'm sorry that I woke you up. I just wanted attention..." Luke rambled when Ashton caressed his thighs again. Ashton smirked and bit his lip.

"Sure, bunny," He scoffed, pushing Luke's head down towards his lap. Luke let him, enjoying the forcefulness. He got a little cocky at the sight of Ashton's already hard dick resting in his boxers. He mouthed at his length through the fabric and sighed, making soft little noises of appreciation. 

"Fucking stop teasing. I'll choke your ass with it," Ashton held Luke's springy curls in his fist, forcing him back against his pelvis. Luke tugged at Ashton's boxers, looking to him for permission to take them off. When Ashton nodded, he all but ripped them from Ashton's muscular thighs. Luke was so pleased to be met with Ashton's dick. 

Ashton groaned and grabbed himself at the base of his length, tracing Luke's heart-shaped lips with the tip. Luke stuck his tongue out and let his eyes roll back. 

"Goddammit," Ashton whispered and hit Luke's tongue with it. Luke moaned softly, arching his back in further desperation.

Luke finally wrapped his lips around Ashton after being teased with the tip for long enough. He immediately hollowed his cheeks and took him down his throat. His throat and breath control were impressive, especially to Ashton who continued to mumble soft praise to him. 

"Yeah, you can sell those pictures but only I get to see you like this..." Ashton sighed and bucked his hips up, pushing himself down Luke's throat. Luke gagged, tears pouring out of his sapphire eyes. He was on cloud 9, and when Ashton tugged at his hair to keep him in place, he thought he were in heaven.

Luke grinded against the mattress, trying to relieve some of the tension within his tight panties. Then, Ashton stopped him. Luke chased after Ashton's hard-on, wanting to taste all of him on his tongue.

"I have an idea," Ashton panted, caressing Luke's cheek.

"What?" Luke fluttered his lashes, pumping Ashton in his hand. Ashton grabbed his wrist to control him.

"I think we should film this..." Ashton suggested. 

"Like for Patreon?" Luke blushed and straddled Ashton. Ashton nodded quickly and blindly opened Luke's laptop on the desk beside the bed. Luke helped him go to the website, turning on the webcam for a stream and waiting patiently for more instructions. 

"Get to your knees," Ashton ordered. Luke was buzzing at the idea. He wanted everyone to know that Ashton was his and his alone. He liked how jealous his Patrons grew at the sight of his handsome Daddy. He sat on his knees, adjusting the bunny ears. 

With the red light on beside the camera, Ashton stood with only his lower body in the shot; Luke waved and giggled. 

"Hey, guys! Daddy wants me to show you guys how I take him down my throat!" Luke gushed and rubbed Ashton's thighs. "Right, Daddy?"

Ashton caressed Luke's cheek and pet between his bunny ears, "Yeah, bunny."

Luke giggled. "Some of them are saying they are jealous of you!"

He took Ashton back down his throat, flushed at the thought of people watching Ashton play with him. Ashton pushed his head until Luke had taken him all the way down his throat. Luke bobbed his head and arched his back to show off his big bum more. Ashton responded by hitting his flesh, giving him a pink handprint on the globes of flesh.

"Good boy, Lu," Ashton mumbled and Luke felt his heart swell. 

He got faster and messier, letting his spit coat Ashton's length and his chin. He bobbed his head and wiggled impatiently. It was almost as if there were no audience there at all. When he swallowed around him, the already close Ashton lost it. 

"Baby, I gotta cum..." He groaned. Luke giggled and stuck his tongue out.

"On my face!" Luke whined.

So, in front of thousands of followers, Luke let Ashton cum on his face, officially establishing a new audience. Half of his viewers were jealous. Half of them wanted more. He even gained fifty new donations to support Ashton and he. 

Luke scooped the cum up on his fingers and sucked it off as he read the comments. "Mmm, thank you, guys!" He squeaked when Ashton rubbed his bum off-screen. "Daddy and I are gonna go fuck now, so let us know if you want more!" He waved and signed off. 

"Damn, that was really hot," Ashton said, pulling at Luke's panties. Luke laid back like a pliant, pillow-princess. 

"Well, looks like we're gonna have to do it again!" He showed Ashton all of the new Twitch and Patreon notifications on his phone. 

"Right after you sell those selfies."


End file.
